Marin Hollow
Marin Hollow '''(The Reaper) is a demon and co-leader of Ascension, and the leader of the Sins of Perdition. Personality Marin is very cold and apathetic toward others, only showing respect to Kaiser. Growing up he hated his deathly powers, but once discovered by Kaiser, he was manipulated into relishing it for the sake of furthering Absolution's goals. He is a very rough, no-nonsense type of guy. He is a rather slow person by nature, preferring to take his time with his tasks. Powers and Abilities * '''Demon Arts: Marin is regarded as the ultimate wielder of the Demon Arts, even surpassing Kaiser and Alice's knowledge and mastery of the arts. He is also the only demon to have discovered the means of reanimation through Demon Arts. * Terror: '''Marin is able to instill a petrifying sense of fear and horror into his opponents by simply making eye contact. The victim will feel an extreme fear toward Marin, causing them to lose all control of rational thought. After evoking fear into his targets, he can augment their fear even further, able to cause them to die simply of petrifying terror, as their heart is not capable of bearing the intense shock. * '''Necromancy: * Awakening - The Reaper: '''Marin's demonic awakened state, gaining a hood, skull mask covering his mouth, his eyes roll back in his head with blood pouring down each eye, his physique changes, becoming more muscular, and his chilling presence increases dramatically. In this state his Terror abilities are enhanced to the point that he can cause instantly death to those who look into his eyes with weak willpower. Even those with immensely strong willpower will still feel the effects of Terror. ** '''Fear The Reaper: Marin, by use of his eyes, is able to trap the opponent in a hypnotic state of a continual illusion of their death experienced firsthand. The target will suddenly feel the impulse and fleeting moment of death, and for as long as Marin keeps the illusion in check, they will experience their horrifying death in a number of creative ways Marin can manipulate. This technique is usually used to give the victim a false sense of their death. This is intended to shake up the victim and damage them psychologically, but it can just straight up kill them from the shock value. Abilities Scythe Mastery: Marin's weapon of choice is a large scythe that he can materialize from the souls of those he has claimed. He is especially proficient at wielding and using this weapon, preferring a slower and more psychological style to his battles. '''Rupturing Fist: '''A martial arts style that focuses on direct hits to the outer body while aiming for the pressure points inside of the body, ultimately rupturing the inside of the target's vital points. This effectively allows Marin to destroy an opponent from within. '''Expert Psychologist: '''Marin is exceptionally skilled at reading people, having studied psychology while in school. This especially comes into play when he fights, as he knows where to strike people mentally, and where to hit them hard. Category:Characters Category:Absolution